My Teacher
by AllYourStudentXTeacherStory's
Summary: Sakura only real and true friend is the one she talks with online only problem is she doesn't know who he is. The 2 Friends learn that there more close and start to develop feelings for each other. But oops turns out he happens to be her Teacher Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

Thinking Of you

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto If I did Sakura would have Already been with Sasuke and Naruto(The character) would be dead :)

Summary: Sakura only real and true friend is the one she talks with online only problem is she doesn't know who he is. The 2 Friends learn that there more close and start to develop feelings for each other. But oops turns out he happens to be her Teacher Mr. Uchiha Sasusaku!

Please Enjoy I won't update until I get 20 Reviews!

* * *

**Pink_Cherries: Hey!**

**Dark_Sharingan: Hey, What's up?**

**Pink_Cherries: You could add some more excitement you know.**

**Dark_Sharingan: -Rolls eyes-**

**Pink_Cherries: -ignore-**

**Dark_Sharingan: Shouldn't you be hanging out with some of your friends tonight?**

**Pink_Cherries: They… they just couldn't come … and they forgot to tell me…**

**Dark_Sharingan: Jerks…**

**Pink_Cherries: Don't be rude! You don't know them they are actually really nice people!**

**Dark_Sharingan: But no one should treat you that way.**

**Pink_Cherries: ^_^ … I got to get going anyways. Ttyl**

**Dark_Sharingan: Okay Take care of yourself.**

**Pink_Cherries has logged out.**

* * *

"Hey Sakura sorry we couldn't make it" Sai stated emotionless to his pink haired friend who was entering the classroom door.

"No worries!" Sakura gave him a cheery smile trying to ignore the fact that she was still kind of hurt by it.

"I'm sorry to Sakura" Ino followed behind her.

"Really it's fine no one was able to come so it's alright!" The pink haired girl sat in her desk waiting for the teacher.

The teacher walked in casually and on time setting his books on his desk turning on his computer.

"Okay class were going outside" He signaled everyone to follow him.

Sakura was happy that Naruto wasn't in this class with her made it go by fast an easier plus the fact that Mr. Uchiha was a good teacher.

"Class I want you to find an object and I want you to make a skit of advertisement for your object and when I say object I mean…?" Mr. Uchiha trailed off looking for hands.

"Yes Chouji"

"Product"

"Does everyone understand?" The black haired man asked looking for any questions but saw none. "Okay then find your group and get started" The teacher got to the school bench grading paper s from his other class while keeping a sharp eye on his students. When he couldn't help notice a girl with pink hair who was working be her self.

"Sakura" Mr. Uchiha yelled out.

"Yes? Mr. Uchiha?" She asked nervous hoping she wasn't in trouble.

"I said partners not by your self," He said with an eyebrow up making room for her to sit beside him.

Sakura sat beside him and started to fidget with a leaf she was holding.

"There was not enough people" She smiled at him.

"Well why don't you go with them?" Mr. Uchiha pointed to a chubby guy and a guy with his hair tied in a ponytail.

"I don't want to bother them!" Sakura was shaking her head.

"I'm pretty sure they won't mind " Mr. Uchiha got up and led Sakura to the group of boys.

"Sakura's going to be your guys partner"

"Sure the more brains the better" Chouji said giving her room to sit with them.

"There you go Sakura" Mr. Uchia received a smile from the girl.

* * *

**_Pink_Cherries has logged in_**

**_Dark_Sharingan: Hey how was school?_**

**_Pink_Cherries: Hey we agreed no personal information…. But if you want to say something about yourself…_**

**_Dark_Sharingan: Nah I'm good_**

**_Pink_Cherries: ._**

**_Dark_Sharingan: Okay! How bout this you tell me one fact about you that I don't know and I will do the same._**

**_Pink_Cherries: -shrug- Sure!_**

**_Dark_Sharingan: you first!_**

**_Pink_Cherries: That's not fair! You first!_**

**_Dark_Sharingan: Ladies first_**

**_Pink_Cherries: Oh one second! My phone is ringing!_**

**_Dark_Sharingan: uh huh sure…_**

**_Pink_Cherries: -stick tongue out at you- Brb!_**

Sakura ran to go get the phone

"Hello?" She answered.

"Sakura were having a party tonight you want to come" Naruto was screaming over the loud music.

Sakura looked back at her computer and thought for a bit.

"No thank you Naruto I'm busy"

"Well if you change your mind just come down"

"Alright bye"

"Bye"

**Pink_Cherries: Back Miss me?**

**Dark_Sharingan: NOPE!**

**Pink_Cherries: WHAT!!!**

**Dark_Sharingan: Of course I missed you now you go first!

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed please review there will be no second chapter untill I get 20 reviews! Thank you :)**


	2. The seed

**Hey guys sorry it been awhile since updated my story but tragedydawl told me that if i update this one she updates her story :3 and I must KNOW!!!! what happens next :3 this is my third attempt to making this chapter at its best and I have one call out to 1 review **

**cutecookiechick: ^_^ I know I missed those important information but i did it on purpose so that I could use it in the later chapters :3 Just wait a read you'll have your answers soon enough :)**

"Thinking of you"

"Ch.2 "

"The seed"

* * *

It was finally Saturday. This excited Sakura because today would be the day that she would eat out at a fancy restaurant where her friend Tamari worked and just play with her laptop. Sakura was born into a rich family who was well known everywhere which gave Sakura some troubles making friends not even Ino or any one else who claimed to be her friend really cared all they wanted was to use her either that or they were just jealous but Tamari wasn't like that at all or Dark_Sharingan.

Sakura opened the door to the restaurant to be greeted by the host who led her to her table but to Sakura's shock a familiar face hit her eyes when she noticed that her business ed teacher was sitting in the booth next to her staring at a computer screen on the table.

"Would you like anything to drink?" The host asked Sakura trailing her eyes off the teacher to the girl.

"Coke please" Sakura smiled

"Sorry we only have Pepsi"

"Chocolate milk shake?"

"We don't do those"

"This place sucks!" Sakura yelled out on at the top of her lungs "How could there be no coke!"

The waitress gave Sakura a stressed look but smiled anyways.

"Ice tea please" Sakura mumbled out looking at the menu.

Once the waitress left to go get her drink she turned her head and noticed that her teacher was trying not to laugh.

"Oh Just laugh already!" Sakura spat out crossing her arms and turning her head looking the other way.

"Sorry" Mr. Uchiha smiled.

'Weird for a teacher to be her no way he could afford it with his pay' Sakura thought to herself. Sakura was always good at financial and math and had many other skills. Sakura then carried out her laptop and turned it on ignoring the teacher's gaze.

"What brings you here?" Mr. Uchiha asked starting the conversation.

"My friend works her and you?" Sakura asked hoping that it wasn't too personal.

"Business meeting" He shrugged tiredly.

Sakura gave a confusing look that got Mr. Uchiha's attention.

"I'm not only just a teacher I also own a billion dollar family business and my older brother owns the other business," He explained looking at his menu.

"Oh!" Sakura said shock and excited "how do you find the time to teach and run a business?" The pink haired girl was curios. Mr. Uchiha was about to answer but then Sakura jumped for join when she saw her friend come by giving her the ice tea she asked for.

"Tamari!" Sakura squealed out happily giving her best friend a hug

"Ssshhhh girl you're going to get me in trouble" Tamari put down the ice tea and hugged back.

"Sorry" Sakura let go and sat back down in her seat.

"Do you know what you want yet?" Tamari asked happy that her friend came to visit.

"I think I'm going to start with yam fries," Sakura stated looking at her friend who wrote down her order.

"Okay I will be back and if you stay long enough my shift will be over soon" Tamari winked and walked to the kitchen.

Sakura turned her head to look at her teacher "sorry me and Tamari haven't seen each other in awhile" Sakura explained.

"No worries, Oh Sakura I-" Mr. Uchiha was cut off by his business employee.

"Sasuke-kun!" The red haired girl sat down across from him. She was a wearing a really short jean skirt with a white shirt that showed her shoulders and was long sleeved.

"Hey Karin" Mr. Uchiha murmured out.

Sakura didn't know why but she felt a tingling pain in her heart when she saw the red haired girl with her teacher but she shot up when she saw a message box pop up.

**Dark_Sharingan: Hey**

Sakura's heart jumped when she saw who sent her the message but before she replied she looked at the table next to her and didn't feel so hurt anymore because of the fact that the girl was just talking while her teacher was fooling around on his laptop acting like he was listening.

**Pink_Cherries: Hey! How are you?**

**Dark_Sharingan: Meh Trying to work on something that most likely wont be worked on .**

**Pink_Cherries: Lazy :P**

**Dark_Sharingan: Pfft me lazy no way!**

**Pink_Cherries: -_- Right…**

**Dark_Sharingan: So how are you?**

**Pink_Cherries" Hungry I'm sitting at a restaurant at the moment.**

**Dark_Sharingan: :O a date? And you're on the computer talking to meh? Bad girl :P not that I'm complaining :P**

**Pink_Cherries: Nuu not a date _ I'm actually sitting here by my self.**

**Dark_Sharingan: Well that seems lonely**

**Pink_Cherries: well I'm talking to you aren't I?**

**Dark_Sharingan: Well I'm being bad… I need to be doing some work yet your distracting me .**

**Pink_Cherries: That's your problem :P**

**Dark_Sharingan: _**

Sakura giggled out loud causing Mr. Uchiha to over at her seeing her smile while typing on her computer he gave him self an inner smirk it made him happy to see one of his students laughing.

"Karin could we get back to business" Mr. Uchiha interrupted the red haired female who wouldn't shut up about her morning.

**Dark_Sharingan: Well now I'm multi tasking now that my partner decided to get some work done!!**

**Pink_Cherries: :O partner Dark has a gf Lawl –hurts-**

**Dark_Sharingan: Lmao! Not like that she just a work partner! I wouldn't want to hurt my poor pink cherry :P**

Sakura couldn't help but to blush at his comment even though she didn't know exactly which guy she was talking to.

"Sakura sorry it took me awhile getting your order" Sakura looked up to see her best friend serving her the ice tea "my boss was being annoying" Tamari glared at the kitchen door.

"Oh know your boss is here!" Sakura sounded disappointed.

"Yeah so I won't be able to hang out over here much" Tamari shrugged in disappointment as well "Have you decided on what you wanted?"

"Well I guess I will get the regular soup I usually get" **(a/n Sorry foxsquirrel cant remember what you order when went your birthday date :/)**

"Okay and your yam fries are coming" Tamari smiled and quickly left to the kitchen.

"Mr. Uchiha" Sakura interrupted the red head from speaking making her teacher look towards her with a smile.

"Yes?" Mr. Uchiha questioned her.

"Did you order something already haven't seen any waitress at your table" Sakura asked curiously.

"Oh no need my dad owns this restaurant it's one of the many business's my family owns so they already know what I want and they already know what Karin wants" Mr. Uchiha explained.

"Oh I see" Sakura then turned back to her computer screen.

**Pink_Cherries: XD nuu you wouldn't want to do that…btw when do we plan on actually telling each other who we are and stuff?**

**Dark_Sharingan: Hmm I don't know XD**

**Pink_Cherries: that's code for never _**

**Dark_Sharingan: no it's not! :P**

**Pink_Cherries: uh huh what ever you say ;)**

**Dark_Sharingan: will meet for sure but I got to get going your distracting me to much bye bye 3**

**Pink_Cherries: Fine GL!**_(a/n Cyber language for good luck)_**bye bye 3**

Sakura then received her yam fries from her best friend and pulled out some homework to start doing while Mr. Uchiha and Karin talked about business stuff.

After awhile of Sakura eating her soup she over heard her teacher partner saying she was leaving.

"Okay Karin see you again later" Mr. Uchiha shrugged out with his hand in his hair it looked like he was tired and stressed out.

Mr. Uchiha's gaze landed on Sakura who he caught starring at him "What are you working on?" not minding the fact that she was even though Sakura turned her head quickly.

"Socials but I'm having kind of troubles working on it" Sakura sighed out tapping her fingers on the table. Mr. Uchiha walked up to Sakura table and sat across from her, which shocked Sakura.

"I may not be good at socials but I might be able to help you" The teacher said as he moved her assignment towards him to read.

Sakura was finished her soup by the time Mr. Uchiha finished helping her on the assignment when her best friend came up.

"Would you like anything else?" Tamari then looked across and saw the son of the man who owned the place sitting across Sakura but tried her best not go girly on Sakura and would ask her about it later.

"No thanks I'll just pay now" Sakura told her friend.

"Okay and also sorry Sakura its busy here and I need to stay longer" Tamari frowned.

"Well just come over when you're done" Sakura smiled at her friend.

"Tamari her meal was on the house you can tell your boss I said so"

"Okay!" Tamari said casually.

"You don't have to do that I can pay for it" Sakura protested.

"No don't worry about it" Mr. Uchiha smiled at her.

"Oh sorry the kitchen is calling me see you later Sakura" Tamari then left.

"Well Mr. Uchiha I got to get going to" Sakura started to pack up her laptop and schoolwork

"Same" he sighed out looking at his wrist clock.

Mr. Uchiha walked Sakura to the restaurant door and saw that it was raining pretty hard and looked at Sakura who was frowning.

"Did you walk here or drive?" Mr. Uchiha asked.

"I walked" Sakura looked up at the clouds where the rain was coming from getting her smooth skin wet.

"I'll drive you home then" Mr. Uchiha mumbled.

"Oh you don't have to Mr. Uchiha it's okay!" Sakura tensed up at his offer.

Mr. Uchiha gave an annoying stare that Sakura never seen before "Its okay and by the way call my Sasuke" He started to walk towards his car then stopped and notice Sakura was still standing at the restaurant door "Well you coming?" Sasuke turned his whole body to look at the girl.

"Y-yeah!" Sakura chirped out running to catch up with Sasuke.

_'Sasuke huh? Cute name'_ Sakura smiled to her self.

* * *

**I hope you guys all enjoy please review I ask for at least 5-10-15 maybe even more :) oh and next chapter one of them will figure out who they are talking to who will it be Sakura or Sasuke?? Okay This chapter may have been a bit boring but I really want to focus on the only chat Ive read a story with the only chat thing and it just lost my interest after awhile because there wasn't enough talking online and this was my third attempt the second attempt started with an online chat but i re did it because it didn't fit with what i wanted then the first attempt was in the morning of class but I had this restaurant idea in my head for soooo long so i changed it to right away then later I just trying to get to the deeper relationship between Sasuke and Sakura oh Why is this Story called thinking of you? Well You will have to wait and see I hope this chapter doesn't throw you off I promis it will get better so just answer these questions for me Was it long enough? Was it boring? Did you enjoy it? who do you think will figure out first? lalalala okay Review time !**


	3. The Ripest one

Hey everyone sorry for the very late up date but yeah... I hope you enjoy and please don't forget to review

Ch.4

"I picked the ripest one"

disclaimer: Don't own naruto if i did Sasuke would be fuckin sakura and naruto would be dead :DDD

* * *

**Pink_Cherries: how was your day?**

**Dark_Sharingan: :O you're on. Sorry I didn't notice: S**

**Pink_Cherries: That's okay. Something on your mind?**

**Sasuke looked up to view his classroom that all had their own computer.**

**"Does anyone need me to walk around to make sure there doing okay with the assignment?" Mr. Uchiha asked out loud.**

**He looked around carefully as they all called out no. How ever his eyes stopped on Sakura for a wild minuet.**

**Dark_Sharingan: Brb**

Uchiha then started to make his way to Sakura computer.

"I think there something wrong with Mr. Uchiha" Ino whispered over to Sakura unaware that he was right behind them. Sakura turned her head to look at the teacher desk and saw no one,

"What are you talking about I don't even see him," Sakura whispered back.

"That's because I'm right behind you" Sasuke tapped both of there chairs.

"Ino please get off of fashion doll and get to work and Sakura where are you at right now?"

"Well I'm right here for the Photoshop but I'm not sure how to get the picture to the shape I want"

"Alright come with me to my computer… Ino don't even think about ditching your studies this class will be very useful to you if you so badly want to be a fashion designer"

"Yes sir"

Sakura and Sasuke made there way to his desk. When Sakura looked at his screen she notice an interesting chatting he was using and it was the same one she was using at her computer.

"You use Chatting Lurk too?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, I'm surprise not many student would use that site"

"Well my uncle made the site so my whole family pretty much have too use it"

"Make sure your careful on who you talk to though, don't want my students getting raped"

"No I t wouldn't matter I usually only talk to my friends but because they all use hotmail and other sites it doesn't work I actually only go on to talk to one person"

" I see, well I would offer to become one of your friends on it but I only use it for business… anyways were getting off topic"

Sasuke showed Sakura how to cut things off of her picture and sent her back to her computer.

**Dark_Sharingan: back**

**Pink_Cherries: wb… So are you going to answer?**

**Dark_Sharingan: Answer what?**

**Pink_Cherries: If everything is okay? You seem rather different**

**Dark_Sharingan: Meh I'm just a bit over whelm**

**Pink_Cherries: Is there anything I can do?**

**Dark_Sharingan: Pink you're the only one that can help me. You help just by talking to me I haven't had a normal conversation in a very long time before I met you and all I really want is to be with you I don't care if your anywhere in the world but why are we just hiding a personal information yet we share everything?**

**Pink_Cherries: I'm afraid that you won't accept me it's just better like this being with you is all I want too but it can't happen.**

**Dark_Sharingan: Why?**

Sakura paused at the computer screen and looked at the teacher desk to see a very stressed out teacher with his hand in his hair leaning on his elbow

**Pink_Cherries: Because… I know who you are.**

RINNG

**Pink_Cherries: Gtg bell rang ttyl**

**Pink_Cherries has singed out**

"Okay Class don't forget about your project"

* * *

It was now lunchtime and Sakura and her friend were all sitting in their regular table.

"Hey does anyone sense gloom in this table?" Naruto boldly asked while everyone looked at Sakura.

"Don't worry guys I'm going to go take a walk for the rest of lunch break"

"Want me to walk with you Sakura?"

"No it's okay Juugo I'll be fine"

"Sakura you should take Juugo with you" Shikamaru stated.

Sakura turned her head to Juugo "Thank you Juugo for the offer but I just need to think to my self for a bit" She said with a smile and left.

* * *

Sakura walked through the blue hallways.

_'The one I love is my business teacher if he knew I was his student he wouldn't want to talk to me at all plus the fact he would change his mind about being with me' _Sakura stopped in the middle of the hallways letting go of her bag dropping it on the ground putting her arm up to her eyes to cover both of them taking the aching pain from her heart to sulk in.

"Sakura?" a deep voice called out to her.

She turned around to see who was calling but bumped into Mr. Uchiha chest.

"Sakura what's wrong?" Sasuke held her in his comforting embrace.

_'What am I doing?'_ Sakura pushed her self out of his embrace but was caught with her lips from Sasuke's mouth.

Sakura left her eyes open not sure what her teacher was doing but gave in to his lips after all he was her Dark_Sharingan.

Sasuke then let go.

"Come on this way" he grabbed her hand and led her to his classroom.

He locked the classroom door then he quickly smashed Sakura lightly to the ground with his lips on top of hers.

"Mmm Sasuke Stop" Sakura manage to breathe out. Sasuke then moved to her neck un doing her uniform buttons.

"I can't stop. I've waited for this moment for months now Sakura" Sasuke whispered in between kisses. "I knew who you were all this time" his lips moved back to Sakura's as his soft hands stayed messaging her bare stomach. Sakura then quickly got her mind back together and kicked away from his hands and mouth leaning against the front of the room wall.

"Sasuke what?"

_'She looks more beautifier then imagine' _Sasuke was gazing at her black bra with her un buttoned uniform. He paused for a moment.

"I'm Dark Sharingan… I have been waiting for the day you would figure out" He moved closer to the girl pressing her again the wall with his chest leaning his head on her shoulder licking her neck.

"You don't care about the fact that I'm only in grade 11? I'm only 17" Sakura moaned with the attention she was getting from Sasuke's body and tongue.

"And I'm only 27… Can I unsnap your bra?" Sasuke asked kissing her lips again while his hands reached to her back.

"But Sasuke!"

"Sakura you know everything about me and I know everything about you and I want to keep learning of you, your taste your smell your body your room your bed everything"

Sakura started to moan even louder as Sasuke suck on one of her breast while messaging the other with his hand while the other hand moved down to under her skirt holding her virgin in his hand.

RING

"Sasuke"

"Mmmm?"

"The bell rang" Sasuke moved Sakura to the ground while he stayed on top of her.

"Sakura un button my shirt"

"Sasuke the bell rang"

"Doesn't matter I have no classes at this block un button my shirt Sakura"

"How far is this going to go?" Sakura started to unbutton his shirt making Sasuke breath out air with ease.

"Mmmm" Once Sakura was done with unbuttoning he slammed his chest right on to her boobs feeling her nipples harden against his skin.

"As far as I can go" he started to suck on her neck.

"Ahhh Sasuke that hurts"

"I'm making my mark its just a hickie for now sorry that it hurts my love" he continued to suck as Sakura yelped in pain.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Sakura do you think she okay she doesn't normally skip like this" Juugo asked Ino who was sitting beside him

"She's fine Juugo It's Sakura she's strong" Ino continued to doodle on her sheet while pretending to listen to the teacher. Ino the decided to pass a note and started to write.

"Hey Juugo pass this to shikamaru"

"Okay"

* * *

**Does Juugo like Sakura or something?**

**Ino**

* * *

Shikamaru read the note and rolled his eyes 'woman' and started to write his reply.

* * *

**Why Jealous or something? I have no idea why Sakura hasn't noticed**

**Shikamaru**

* * *

Ino eep at the reply and smiled a big evil one to Juugo and shikamaru.

"Heh how troublesome" shikamaru murmured.

* * *

"Next time we do this were do it in my car" Sasuke stated happily moving Sakura hands both in his pants.

"I don't have condom with me so just squeeze my dick tight" once Sakura did what she was told Sasuke moaned and lick Sakura lips

"Open up baby" Sasuke and Sakura tongue danced together while she slowly started to move her hands out of his pants but he grabs her arms.

"No Sakura keep squeezing… I need you down there badly" Sasuke went back to her lips and sucked on the button of her tasty cherry lips.

"Ohh Sakura you're the only one who makes me feel this way." He hummed out.

"Sasuke"

"Mmm yes my love?"

Sakura leaned her head up just a bit to garb a bite of his neck sucking giving him a mark.

"If I'm going to be yours you have to be mine too"

"I'll always be yours" he hummed out.

RING

"Sasuke"

The man on top of Sakura sighed, "I know," he whispered kissing her one more time before he got up.

Sakura picked up her bra but Sasuke grabbed it from her.

"No I'll put it on for you" Sasuke went behind her to put it on.

"Sakura what are you doing to night?"

"Nothing"

"Then to night will be our first date together"

"But Sasuke if we both get caught we'll-" Sasuke slammed his lips on to hers before she could finish.

"It's our secret don't worry"

* * *

REview please


	4. Heart Candy with a surprise center

Here you go I know it's late but I made it long hopefully that will make up for it Interesting stuff next chapter Imma write it out now I would just like reviews 5-10 maybe that would be great =) Merry Christmas and a happy new year and enjoy =D

* * *

"Alright class" The man with dark hair yelled out to the class. "I have marked all of your projects. I will be passing around the sheet of papers with your marks on them.

Sasuke walked toward Sakura who looked a bit nervous as to her marks he gave her the marks and her face just went drop dead red in embarrassment. She had received a C-. She noticed a note on the sheet of paper it said, Sakura could you come see me after school so we can discuss about your grade. With that the girl with pink haired developed a anxious stomach ache. Ino looked over to Sakura marks.

"Haha Just couldn't do it right could you Big forehead" Ino smirked while she showed Sakura her A+. The pink haired girl just glared at Ino marks.

* * *

"Well maybe this isn't my strongest class" The Cherry blossom explained her self.

It was Lunch time and Sakura was sitting at her usual table with Juugo, Naruto, Sai, Ino, TenTen and the rest of the group.

Ino of course was the first to break the silence "So are you guys looking forward to the New york trip?"

"Hinata and I are going to the highest tower thing" Naruto yelled out.

"Uh huh..." Sai replied.

Ino elbowed Juugo and winked at him.

"Oh. Right" He said quietly to Ino.

"Sakura" The girl with the pink haired perked up to look at her friend sitting across from her. "I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date?" Juugo smiled at her hoping for the best.

Sakura was speechless and shocked. She let out a sigh to get her going. Of course she knew the answer to his question but he was her friend.

"Juugo I only think of you as a friend" Sakura explained.

* * *

The man with spiky red hair looked disapointed but he nodded his head and smiled "No worries Sakura, I understand". Luckily for the awkward conversation the bell rang and all of them trailed off to class.

Juugo and Ino both shared a math class. Juugo pulled out a scrap piece of paper from his binder and wrote on it and passed it to Ino.

**Want to do me a favor?**

**Juugo**

Ino got the note a read it she then covered her hand around the paper and wrote a reply.

**Depends.**

**Ino**

Juugo looked up at her and then back down at her reply and again trailed off to writing a reply.

**I really want to go out with Sakura.**

**If you get my drift.**

**Juugo**

"Ino , Juugo. What are you doing ?" Kakashi yelled at them from across the room."If I see you both passing notes again I will see you in detention tomorrow.

The two students nodded their head and continue working on their math. Ino then put the paper on her lap to blond haired girl looked up to make sure the teacher was looking. 'Pervert it's not like your even paying attention with that gross orange book in front of you' Ino thought to her self

**She said no what do you want me to do about it?**

**Ino**

**That's what I meant from the favor I wanted to ask you, I want you to help me get Sakura to be my girl friend. You know help me to charm her or something.**

**Juugo**

**And what's in it for me?**

**Ino**

**I will buy you all the make up you want for a day**

**Juugo**

**Deal!**

**Ino**

* * *

It was after school and Sakura was heading to Sasuke room about her grade. She opened the door to see a hard working business man working hard. He looked up at her and let out a smirk.

"Hey there" He said

Sakura smiled at him "Hey, So about my grade" She gave him the paper with her marks on it.

"Oh yeah about that" He trailed off and pulled the drawer out to grab a sheet of paper. "Here you go babe" He kissed her on the forehead.

"Whats this ?" She asked carelessly.

"Your real grade of course" He said Getting up from his desk.

She gave an annoyed look "Hey! What the meaning of this, I was worried you know" The pink haired girl yelled at him softly.

"I had to figure out a way to see you after my class some how" He pulled her in to a hug "My cherry blossum" He whispered to her and then licked her neck. He then pulled away and pulled up a desk to sit on. Sakura followed him and sat across from him.

"How was your day?" He asked.

"It was good beside the fact that you gave me a fake mark" She joked.

"Yeah it was fun to see your reaction hahahaha" Sasuke started to laugh. As the girl with pink hair started to glare but laugh with him.

"How was your day?" She asked.

"Good actually, my students are all doing great in there grades" He said.

"That's awesome! It would make sens to because you really are a great teacher" She admitted.

"Thanks, it means a lot" He smiled at her "I love the eye contact you give me" He commented.

"My eye contact?" She tilted her head.

"Yeah" He patted her on the head.

She gave out a giggle and a soft smile.

"Sakura" The man with the black hair and the mysterious look go up from his desk "I want to take you out tonight"

"Sasuke that would be awesome but what if someone were to see us?" Sakura looked concern.

" You brought your lap top right?" He asked.

"Yup as always" Sakura replied

"Well will just log on to our accounts and talk through there and will get tables close to each other" He explained.

"Sounds like fun" She smiled

* * *

"Ino are you coming Sai yelled out to her" He was giving her a ride home.

"Yeah I am I just got to find Sakura to tell her something" Ino explain ed her self then started to run to Sasuke's class room because she Sakura was going to see him because of her grade.

She got to the class room and was surprised at the site she was seeing through the class room window. It was her teacher and Sakura sitting across from each other. Of course there was nothing wrong with that but Ino knows Sakura different smile's and that was for sure a in love smile. She remember her deal with Juugo and grabbed out her phone that had a camera and held it up to get the two in the picture but to make matters better for her and worse for them at the right Ino caught a picture of her teacher leaning in to kiss Sakura. In caught the kiss on photo. Ino just stared and put it back into her purse and walked casually out of the school unsure of what she was going to do.

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke got to the restaurant and asked for tables at separate times and table that were close together.

They both turned on there laptops and logged on.

**Pink_Cherries: This is interesting.**

Sakura looked over to see her handsome man smiling.

**Dark_Sharingan: It is. Have you decided on what you wanted?**

**Pink_Cherries: I think Im going to go for a desert**

**Dark_Sharingan: That is so like you, I'm going for something big I'm hungry**

**Pink_Cherries: Hahahahahaha**

**Dark_Sharingan: Sakura Can you cook? =p**

**Pink_Cherries: Maybe ... I know what your thinking and I'm going to tell you now that I won't cook for you =p**

**Dark_Sharingan: Aw that's unfair**

**Pink_Cherries: Sure it is**

**Sakura laughed out loud. Loud enough that Sasuke could hear her.**

**Dark_Sharingan: I hear you laughing**

**Pink_Cherries: No you don't =p**

_18 minuets later_

**Dark_Sharingan: You look very attractive eating the strawberry ice cream**

**Pink_Cherries: Uh huh...**

**Dark_Sharingan: Makes me want to come over to your booth to eat you up instead of my meal**

**Pink_Cherries: Hahahahahaha to bad you can't**

**Dark_Sharingan: How bout you come spend the night at my house? =p**

**Pink_Cherries: School night**

**Sasuke let out a huge laugh and Sakura trailed with him on the laugh.**

**Dark_Sharingan: Such a clever girl**

**Pink_Cherries: =p**

**Dark_Sharingan: Here let's go I'll pay come on**

**Dark_Sharingan has logged off.**

* * *

They both got out of the restaurant and into Sasuke's car. Sasuke opend the door to the back seat.

"serious Sasuke I'm not that young" she explain.

"Hmm interesting remark" Sasuke pushed into the back seat and then climb on top of her and shut the door with his foot. (a/n don't ask me how it's Sasuke he can do anything)

"Sasuke what are you doing" she was squirming beneath him.

"I haven't gotten to talk to you" Sasuke started to suck on her neck

"Yes you have" Sakura gasp out as she felt Sasuke nice warm hand crawl under her shirt.

"Do you know how hard it is to watch you in class" Sasuke embraced her with his arms ripping on to her tight. "How hard it is to watch another guy ask you out"

"H-how did you know about that" Sakura asked

"hn I'm Sasuke I know everything" He grabbed her lips with his and bit the bottom telling her to open up. Sasuke got up and craled out of the car helped Sakura get out of the back seat to.

"Well that wasn't much" She said Kind of disappointed.

"I know but it's a school night and I don't want you being late for my class tomorrow or else you'll be stuck with kakashi in detention with he is perverted book

Sakura left out one big laugh. As Sasuke glared a bit because he was being serious but started to laugh too.

* * *

Read and review hehe Next chapter I promise a big lemon hahahaha until then HAppy new years


	5. You said move on where do I go?

Hey there enjoy this next chapter =) Read and review!

**Ch 5**

* * *

It was the last day of the school week. The weekend would not be a party weekend because all the grade 11's are going to New York for the week and they all need to prepare for the trip. Sakura didn't have Sasuke's class today and Sasuke had a teachers meeting after school so meeting up with each other will most likely not happen. It was lunch time and Ino was acting weird towards the girl with a nice cherry scent.

"Everyone ready for New York?" Naruto asked excited.

"Sakura are you sure you want to go to New York?" Ino ignored Naruto's question while everyone gazed at Ino for asking such a question.

"Of course she does" Juugo said glaring at Ino.

Sakura remained silent. Two days ago Ino was excited to go with her.

"Ino its a grade field trip Sakura has to go" Sai stated plainly.

"It's not like I told her not to come I just wanted to make sure if she wanted to come or not" Ino explained herself.

"Ino it's okay, I know what you mean" Sakura patted her on the shoulder and smiled.

" I feel sick I'm going to the nurse's office" Ino got up and left.

* * *

As much as people wouldn't know this but Ino really cared for Sakura. The blond girl with a tiny waste was sicken, but it wasn't the flu or a cold it was the fact that Sakura would actually be making out with a teacher specially Mr. Uchia. All the girls in the grade all agreed he was hot and nice but actually going for a relationship with a teacher made Ino sick to her stomach. Ino walked to the front of the school and sat on a bench. She pulled out her cell phone to find the picture of Sakura and Mr. Uchia.

"Should I delete it or report it?" Ino asked herself out loud.

A girl with red hair came walking out of the school doors and walked right behind Ino.

"Hey there I'm Karin!" She said to the blond who looked startled. With out Ino knowing Karin got a good glance of the picture before the she shut her phone.

"I'm Ino" The girl turned her head to see the red head smiling. "Can I help you?" Ino was beginning to feel awkward.

"No I'm done here" Karin waved to the girl and started to walk to her car.

* * *

Later on that night Karin popped by Sasuke's mansion to have a talk.

She walked up to the door and knock only to see a man with nice black hair and dark eyes.

"Hey Karin" Sasuke invited her in.

"Yeah" Karin walked in and landed a seat on the couch. Sasuke followed her to the couch and sat across from her.

"Whats going on Karin?" Sasuke broke the silence.

"Sasuke you know how I work for Itachi your brother and my job is to watch over you and to help plan business arrangements. I just want to remind you of one business arrangement you made a year ago. If you know what I mean" Karin stared at Sasuke with nothing but seriousness.

Sasuke stretched his arms out and got him self comfortable, he figured it would be a long talk. "Of course I haven't" Sasuke assured her.

"Really? Because I think you have, I saw a girl at school holding a picture on her phone of you kissing a student. Is there something you want to tell me?" Karin was in no mood to be lied to. Sasuke being one of the leaders to the Uchiha franchise however Karin is Itachi favourite, which made her invisible.

"We met online, and I figured out who she was, and I don't care if she is my student" Sasuke explained himself.

"And how long have you been talking to this girl?" Karin sighed.

"A year and a half" Sasuke stated honestly.

"Does she even know about your arrangement?" The red hair woman fixed her glasses making Sasuke uncomfortable.

The man looked away from Karin's gaze. He didn't want to reply.

"I see" Karin said plainly. "Not only that but your a teacher!" She got on her feet and walked over to him. And glared at him closely " You have until Monday before the New York trip to break it off with her or else not only your teaching career will be over but your student will be ruined."Karin stated.

"Ruined? What could you possibly do to her future?" Sasuke yelled out.

Karin giggled "What a stupid question" Karin looked at him in the eyes with even more intensity "You know what power we have over students" The red haired girl started her way to the door Leaving the black hair men with a couple of words "Do her a favour Sasuke and break up with her"

* * *

Knock knock , Sakura ran to the door to only see Ino looking bothered.

"Hey Ino, Come in." Sakura opened the door for her.

"Hey Sakura, Can we talk?" Ino sat her self on the dark blue couch gesturing Sakura to come sit with her. Sakura sat next to her preparing to listen to what ever Ino had on her mind, besides it was Ino how serious could it be?

Ino grabbed her cell phone from her pocket and was scrolling along through the pictures and found the one of her kissing Sasuke and showed it to Sakura. It held an awkward silence. Sakura was speechless.

"Yeah, I know" Ino said in attitude.

Sakura remained silent "Ino... I"

"You know what Sakura" Ino broke Sakura off "You have to break up with him I don't care about the fuckn story just end it now!" Ino yelled at her in anger.

"Ino ... No I don't want to" Sakura managed to spoke out with some hesitation.

The blond haired girl notice how scared Sakura was . "Sakura" Ino said a little bit more gently,"Do you have any idea what your doing to his career?" The pink haired girl broke into small little tears and remained silent. "Do you have any idea what your parents will do?" Ino continued. "You got to end it, This is disgusting! Its gross" Ino told her plainly. "And Sakura if you don't end it I will have to report this." Ino threatened. Sakura looked up with teary eyes.

"No Ino please, don't make me do this" Sakura couldn't help but let the tears come out completely. She wanted to keep talking to Sasuke and have dinners and be with him.

"Sakura come on, Juugo is a nice guy and I also told him that you would phone him tonight I told him that you would tell him that you wanted to be his girl friend" Ino smirked.

"No! I won't ! I won't" Sakura repeated.

"Oh yes you will, Or else" Ino waved the picture in front of Sakura " You will have a better time with Juugo" Ino smiled. She got her stuff back together and left for the door"Sakura you better phone Juugo, See I'm a great friend! I've already found you another boy friend!" Ino smiled and gave Sakura a hug "Take care hun"

* * *

That night Sakura told her self that she wouldn't go along with Ino. She planned to tell Sasuke about the whole thing. Sakura got onto her computer and logged on however Sasuke was not on, but there was an email. Sakura clicked on the email to only read in her own dismay.

**Dear, Sakura**

**Although are time together was amazing. We had a great time. Everything ends though, it usually does eventually, even when we don't like the ending. It's over Sakura. You and I are no more. I have more important matters to worry about then to be bothered with a student's pathetic crush. I was foolish as well. I'm a teacher, being involved with a student is not acceptable.**

Sakura took a deep breath trying to hold back her tears however they fell down her cheeks anyways. She didn't want to read the rest, his words would only get more worse. The pinked haired girl then remembered what Ino told her about phoning Juugo. Although Sakura may have not wanted to do she picked up the phone and called Juugo's number perhaps he would cheer her up.

* * *

it was Monday morning the first class Sakura had was Sasuke's class. She hesitated walking into the room but Ino raised her hand back and forth calling out "Sakura come sit with me!" Sakura smiled and went to sit beside Ino. "Hey girl so you did as I said, good" Ino Smiled. Yes Sakura did what Ino wanted her to do She told Juugo on the phone that she wanted to be with him. The second bell rang and Sasuke called out to the class "Time to get started". Sasuke paused at quickly glanced at all the students who were finding their seats. "As you know that tomorrow is the New York trip, Yes I am attending and there will be a meeting at the end of the day". Everything in Sasuke's class was awkward or painful for Sakura. Sasuke wouldn't even look at her or pay attention to what she had to say about the topics they were discussing.

It was the second block of the day but Sakura wasn't feeling good she exscused her self from the class and went on her way to the nurse's room. Where she found a bed to lay down on and let her self go. Eventually she was able to fall into a deep sleep.

Sasuke was working on his desk quietly. He was cutting some paper up for an assignment but while he was cutting he accidentally slip through his finger. "Ah shit" He let out a sigh. He opened his drawer to see no more band aids. Sasuke got up and headed his way to the nurse office.

Once he got there he knocked on the door but know replied The nurse was gone for lunch already he assumed. Sasuke walked in but was surprised to see a pink haird girl laying on one of the beds. He got his band aid and aped on to his finger. Sasuke then walked over to see Sakura he touch her head lightly. 'She has a fever' Sasuke said to himself. Sasuke watch as her chest went up and down gently. Her body was so beautiful, although she was sick Sasuke was tempted. Sasuke crawled on top of her and lightly began to kiss her neck while he gently rubbed her arm to soothe her. Sasuke didn't notice but Sakura slightly woked up. She was now aware what her teacher was doing to her. She took her chance and grabbed on to Sasuke's lips with hers. Still kissing Sakura led them both to sit up. Sasuke moved his hands behind his back, he was afraid that he would go any further for the temptation was only getting worse. They sudenly both stopped as they heard voices coming from out side the door.

"Is Sakura still in there Ino" Juugo asked.

"Yeah but leave her alone, she wasn't feeling good" Ino replied. as the 2 teens walked away.

Sasuke looked at the door his back facing towards Sakura. The pinked haired girl swung her arms around him and kissed his neck gently.  
"Sakura" Sasuke mumbled. She stopped as he grabbed her hands. "You need to get out of my class" Sasuke said. It put knifes in sakura's heart. painfull knives.

"Sasuke. Why?" Tears were falling down her eyes "Why? ... Why are you doing this?" Sakura whispered out loud enough so that he could hear her. "Why were you kissing me Sasuke?" Sakura stated a bit louder. Sasuke tensed up and remained silent. Sakura remained silent.

"It just has to be this way" Sasuke said plainly.  
"don't you still love me though?" Sakura started to really cry.  
"Your just to annoying Sakura" Sasuke turned his face towards her "It was only for my pleasure to be with you, but you got boring" Sasuke walked up to the nurse's door.

* * *

**Hoped you enjoy I know no lemon this chapter but Im saving it for the right moment hehe but it will be worth it Muahahahahahah**

**REview please =)**


End file.
